The Cost of Power (SEQUEL)
by Shaby-chan
Summary: [REMAKE] Sebuah jurus misterius yang bernama Edo Tensei membuat mereka harus berhadapan lagi dengan teman mereka, dan juga… perasaan mereka. Sekuel dari The Cost of Power milik Fanlady, little crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**2 minggu kemudian…**

Hari tampak berhujan. Langit kelabu yang tak hentinya menumpahkan air untuk bumi, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang bernaung di bawahnya.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah para superhero Pulau Rintis. Yaya, Ying, dan Fang. Mereka semua berjalan pelan, sembari menghindari genangan air di jalanan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai KokotiamTok Aba untuk meminum Special Hot Chocolate-nya?" ujar Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Hm."

"Bolehlah."

Keduanya hanya menyahut pendek dengan suara lesu.

.

"Gopal?" Yaya memandang heran Gopal yang sepertinya telah duduk di kedai Tok Aba dari tadi. Padahal waktu di sekolah Gopal menolak pulang bersama mereka dengan dalih ada urusan.

"Aku sedang menunggu Boboiboy…" suara lirih Gopal membuat mereka terperanjat.

"Dia… dia pasti pulang terlambat kan? Pasti dia dihukum menyikat toilet atau semacamnya oleh Cekgu Papa kan? Dia…"

"Gopal," Tok Aba yang dari tadi membuat pesanan menepuk bahu Gopal, "Atok tahu kau sedih, tapi tak baik seperti ini terus."

"Atok sendiri tak sedih Boboiboy meninggal?!"suara Gopal tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Bukan itu maksud Atok… Atok memang sedih, tapi-"

"CUKUPPPP!" teriak Ying.

Setelah meneriakkan hal tersebut, Ying langsung melesat pergi menggunakan kuasanya.

"Ying!" Yaya dengan menggunakan kuasanya juga pergi menyusul Ying.

Fang, satu-satunya tersisa melangkah mendekati Gopal, lalu langsung memukulnya.

"Lemah."

Hanya itu yang dia katakana sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedai yang diselimuti keheningan.

.

.

* * *

 **THE COST OF POWER (SEQUEL)**

 **DISC: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, The Cost of Power adalah milik Fanlady. Saya hanya membuat sekuel, tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Sekuel, remake dari fanfic yang sudah berlumut, OOC, little crossover, Typo(s), ancur, ide ngaco, dll**

 **Summary: [REMAKE] Sebuah jurus misterius yang bernama Edo Tensei membuat mereka harus berhadapan lagi dengan teman mereka, dan juga… perasaan mereka. Sekuel dari The Cost of Power milik Fanlady, little crossover.**

* * *

Meskipun Yaya kini terlihat sibuk membuat biskuit, namun pikirannya masih bercokol pada peristiwa tadi.

Dia mengejar Ying sampai ke rumahnya. Saat di depan rumahnya, Ying hanya diam dan membelakangi Yaya. Tapi terlihat jelas dia menggunakan lengannya untuk menyeka matanya berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya dengan mata sembab dia meminta Yaya untuk pulang.

" _Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya… perlu waktu. Boboiboy pasti tak akan suka kalau kita bersedih seperti ini. Hehehe."_

Sedih? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak bersedih saat sahabat baiknya meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu?

Meskipun berkali-kali dia mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa perkataan Ying benar, bahwa ia tak boleh bersedih terus-terusan karena pasti BoBoiBoy akan sedih juga di dunia sana, tapi tetap saja…

 _Tes…_

Yaya terperangah saat menyadari air matanya mengalir.

"Kenapa… aku tak bisa berhenti bersedih?" isak Yaya tertahan, tak mampu menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

.

* * *

 _Blarrr!_

"Arrrrggghhh!"

Fang berkali-kali menghantamkan serangan bayangannya ketembok rumah kosong. Terus-menerus sampai tenaganya terkuras.

"Hosh… hosh…"

Fang jatuh berlutut ke tanah, di depan tembok yang kini sudah tak berbentuk akibat serangan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar Boboiboy… waktu hidupnya saja sudah menyebalkan, saat mati lebih menyebalkan lagi…" umpat Fang kesal.

Fang menggertakkan giginya saat mengingat pertempuran terakhirnya dua minggu lalu, kalau saja dia dan teman-temannya tak terkena tembakan pembius Adu Du, mungkin Boboiboy tak perlu mati. Dan teman-temannya tak perlu terpuruk seperti ini.

"Semua ini terjadi, karena aku lemah…" Fang merutuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku harus semakin kuat lagi, agar aku bisa menggantikan peran Boboiboy!"

" _Menjadi kuat sendirian tidak akan membantu, Pang…"_

Fang tersentak, lalu melirik ke jam tangannya. Entah bagaimana caranya sambungan komunikasinya dengan Kapten Kaizo bisa terhubung otomatis sehingga Kaizo bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ka-kapten?! Kenapa anda-"

" _Kematian Boboiboy adalah kehilangan yang besar, karena kita kehilangan salah satu penjaga Bumi yang paling hebat. Tapi kau tidak bisa menumpu semuanya pada dirimu, Pang. Jika kau mati, siapa yang akan memimpin mereka?"_

Fang terdiam.

Kaizo ada benarnya. Meski dia tak mau mengakuinya, Boboiboy telah menjadi pemimpin tak resmi dari kelompok kecil superhero mereka, bahkan semuanya pun bertumpu saat dia meninggal, mereka semua langsung _jatuh_.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kapten?"

" _Kau harus memimpin mereka, Pang. Bantu mereka bangkit dan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka."_

Fang kembali terdiam. Dirinya tidak begitu terbuka bagi orang lain, berbeda dengan Boboiboy yang ramah dan disukai banyak orang. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjadi seorang _support_ bagi kawan-kawannya?

"Tapi Kapten, Aku…"

" _Dan lagi…"_ Kaizo tiba-tiba tersenyum, _"Aku ingin melihat kemampuan memimpin dari orang yang sejak kecil mendapat pengajaran langsung dari Sang Pemberontak Legenda."_

Fang tersentak. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya yang mulanya ragu berubah menjadi penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah."

.

* * *

 **Dua minggu kemudian**

Kompleks Pemakaman Pulau Rintis tampak sepi di tengah derasnya hujan dan gelapnya malam.

Sesosok makhluk tampak berdiri di tengah kompleks pemakaman tersebut. Tampaknya tak terganggu oleh derasnya hujan atau dinginnya udara. Satu tangannya tampak memegang sebuah gulungan kertas dengan model jepang.

Dia berjalan perlahan. Berjalan dari satu nisan ke satu nisan lainnya. Kakinya lalu berhenti di salah satu nisan. Kilasan cahaya dari kilatan petir memperlihatkan tulisan yang tertulis di nisan tersebut.

 _BOBOIBOY_

 _Tanggal Lahir : XX-XX-XXXX_

 _Tanggal Kematian : XX-XX-XXXX_

Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Saat yang tepat untuk merebut Bola Kuasa dan menghancurkan mereka hingga tak bersisa…"

* * *

 **TBC or DISCONTINUE or DELETE**

* * *

 **A/N: *ehem* halo, ada yang merindukan saya?**

 **Huwala… sudah berapa abad saya hiatus dari fandom ini? HWEE AKU KANGEN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA *meluk readers satu-satu***

 **Oke, setelah sekian lama saya hiatus akibat kehidupan SMA yang ternyata sangat berat, saya memutuskan me-remake fanfic-fanfic lama saya. Saya gak janji segera, soalnya selain hujan tugas dan ulangan, tahun ini saya kembali mengikuti proyek penelitian yang pastinya akan sangat menguras waktu dan tenaga.**

 **Kenapa di remake? Karena menurut saya karya lama saya sangat abal, apalagi gaya menulis saya sudah banyak berubah. Gak semua di remake sih, ada juga kok yang dilanjut. Jadi lihat saja nanti…**

 **Untuk Fanlady, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya telah menghilang lama sekali. Sebenarnya terbesit niat untuk men** _ **discontinued**_ **kannya, tapi entah kenapa saya tidak tega, apalagi yang namanya janji itu harus ditepati T_T**

 **Saya usahakan fanfic ini segera lanjut. Minimal gak sampe setahun lah~~~**

 **TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YA!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: *menyerahkan pentungan ke Fanlady***

 **Fanlady : "Eh, kenapa kamu memberi pentungan ke saya?"**

 **Author: *menunjuk kepala* "Silakan pukul kepala saya Fanlady-san, saya memang kurang ajar telah menelantarkan fanfic ini selama berabad-abad…"**

 **Fanlady: "E-eehhhh?!"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Betul-betul keterlaluan!"

"Siapa orang hina yang telah melakukan perbuatan bejat ini!?"

Orang-orang yang berkumpul di kompleks pemakaman terlihat gusar dan marah. Tentunya akibat sebuah kejadian yang luar biasa yang sepertinya terjadi tadi malam.

Sebuah makam baru saja dibongkar paksa oleh seseorang. Liang kuburnya kini terbuka, menyisakan tanah merah yang bertumpukan di sekelilingnya.

Dan jasadnya… hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah makam BoBoiBoy, pahlawan super Pulau Rintis.

* * *

 **THE COST OF POWER (SEQUEL)**

 **DISC: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, The Cost of Power adalah milik Fanlady. Saya hanya membuat sekuel, tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Sekuel, remake dari fanfic yang sudah berlumut, OOC, little crossover, Typo(s), ancur, ide ngaco, dll**

 **Summary: [REMAKE] Sebuah jurus misterius yang bernama Edo Tensei membuat mereka harus berhadapan lagi dengan teman mereka, dan juga… perasaan mereka. Sekuel dari The Cost of Power milik Fanlady, little crossover.**

* * *

Kabar tentang pencurian jasad itu langsung menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh Pulau Rintis. Menjadi buah bibir di setiap orang di Pulau itu. Tak terkecuali keempat pahlawan Pulau Rintis yang tersisa, yaitu Fang, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Mereka berempat membicarakan hal tersebut sambil berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

"Hhhh… orang yang melakukannya betul-betul kejam!" seru Ying sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kira-kira siapa orang yang cukup jahat untuk melakukan hal sehina itu?" tanya Yaya.

"Siapa lagi? Pasti si kepala kotak!"

"Tapi untuk apa?"tanya Fang, "Tubuh BoBoiBoy tak akan berguna tanpa jam kuasa, apalagi Ochobot sudah menghancurkan jam kuasa BoBoiBoy agar tak disalahgunakan, bukan?"

Mereka semua terdiam, berpikir keras siapa yang mencuri jasad BoBoiBoy dan apa tujuannya.

"H-hei…" Gopal tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya, "BoBoiBoy… tidak mungkin bangkit dan menjadi zombie kan?"

Seuah celetukan yang berujung pada teriakan marah ketiga temannya.

"GOPAL! Hal seperti itu mana mungkin–!"

 **DUAR!**

Kata-kata mereka terputus saat mendengar suara ledakan yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Segera saja mereka bergegas menuju sumber suara. Melawan arus dari orang-orang yang berlarian dari tempat itu.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang janggal, terutama dari teriakan orang-orang yang berlari ketakutan.

"AHHHH! HANTUUU!"

"Hantu BoBoiBoy!"

"BoBoiBoy berubah menjadi zombie!"

Papa Zola, salah satu dari orang-orang yang berlari berhenti di depan mereka.

"Hei, anak murid kebenaran, cepatlah lari! Zombie BoBoiBoy akan menyerang kita–"

"BoBoiBoy?!" seru mereka tak percaya.

Mereka pun langsung mempercepat laju lari mereka, tak peduli teriakan Papa Zola di belakang mereka.

' _Itu… tidak mungkin 'kan? Pasti ini ulah Adu du, mungkin dia memperbaiki BoBoiBot lalu membuat seolah-olah BoBoiBoy hidup kembali dan menjadi zombie untuk mencemari namanya. Benar begitu bukan?'_

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lokasi kejadian. Dari kejauhan mereka melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang menghancurkan sekelilingnya. Namun…

"Cepatlah lari, cepat! Menjauhlah dariku, tolonglah!"

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menghancurkan sekelilingnya tapi di saat bersamaan dia menyuruh orang untuk menjauh darinya? Ini seperti…

Kekacauan yang tidak ingin dia buat.

"Hei, berhenti!"

Tapi justru mereka berempatlah yang berhenti bergerak. Membeku. Tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

Di tengah sebuah kota yang porak-poranda, di tengah debu yang berterbangan, mereka melihat orang sangat mereka kenali. Seseorang dengan jaket berwarna orange, lengkap dengan topi dinosaurusnya yang khas.

Sedetik kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kalian?"

.

.

.

.

Sosok BoBoiBoy yang ada di depan mereka agak berbeda dari yang mereka ingat. Yaitu matanya. Matanya yang biasanya berwarna putih dengan iris coklat, berubah menjadi warna hitam. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terdapat bekas retakan, seolah-olah dia adalah vas pecah yang disatukan kembali.

Dan yang terburuk, _sama sekali tak ada unsur robot dalam dirinya._

"Bo-BoBoiBoy?" Gopal tergagap, masih syok atas apa yang dilihatnya.

BoBoiBoy yang mulanya juga terlihat bingung, mendadak menjadi panik lalu langsung melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Tolong… menjauh dariku! Menjauh dariku!"

"BoBoiBoy, kenapa kau–"

"Kau tak mengerti! Aku –ukh!"

BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba tersentak, lalu terdiam. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa.

" **Hahaha! Apa kalian terkejut melihat teman kalian yang sudah mati muncul kembali di hadapan kalian?"**

Sorot mata yang berbeda, namun dengan nada suara yang familiar.

"Suara itu… jangan-jangan…"

"EJO JO?!"

Jauh dari tempat itu, di sebuah kapal luar angkasa, Ejo jo yang sedang duduk sambil membentuk sebuah segel tangan tertawa.

" **Iya… aku sekarang telah menemukan cara terbaik untuk menghabisi kalian semua, yaitu menggunakan teman kalian sendiri!"** seru 'BoBoiBoy' sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" **Aku menghidupkannya kembali menjadi zombie menggunakan jurus Edo Tensei, dan dia berada berada di bawah kendaliku! Aku pasti dapat menghabisi kalian!"**

Fang menggeram kesal, "Beraninya… beraninya kau memanfaatkan BoBoiBoy!"

'BoBoiBoy' hanya terkekeh, **"Mungkin… aku bisa memberi kalian kesempatan. Berikan jam kuasa dan Bola Kuasa padaku, maka mungkin aku akan membiarkan kalian selamat. Atau… kalian lebih memilih dihabisi di tangan teman kalian sendiri?"**

Mereka terdiam. Apakah mereka mampu mengalahkan BoBoiBoy, yang paling kuat di antara mereka? Tapi mana bisa mereka menyerah begitu saja lalu menyerahkan jam kuasa dan Ochobot!

"J-jangan harap kami akan serahkan Ochobot padamu!"

" **Ck,"** 'BoBoiBoy' berdecak kesal, **"Jadi kalian lebih memilih mati di tangan teman kalian sendiri ya? Baiklah! Tapi karena aku tetap membiarkan kesadaran BoBoiBoy tetap ada, aku penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa menghadapi 'nostalgia' kalian…"**

"Hei, kalau BoBoiBoy sadar, kami justru lebih mudah menghadapinya! Iya kan Yaya?" ujar Ying sambil menengok ke arah Yaya.

"Yaya? Hei, Yaya!"

Yaya yang dari tadi hanya diam tampak gemetar dengan ekspresi wajah masih syok.

" **Huh, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang…"**

'BoBoiBoy' kembali tersentak, lalu sorot matanya kembali seperti semula. Namun…

"BOBOIBOY KUASA 5!"

" _Tubuhku… bergerak sendiri!"_ batin BoBoiBoy.

"Uh… tak boleh terjadi ini! kita harus kalahkan BoBoiBoy!" seru Fang.

Mereka semua segera memasang posisi siap bertarung. Namun, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa meskipun Yaya sudah berada dalam posisi siap, tubuhnya tampak gemetar.

Sementara itu, kelima BoBoiBoy yaitu Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api dan Air entah karena keinginan sendiri atau dikendalikan oleh Ejo jo, mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Cih, menyedihkan sekali kita harus bertarung melawan teman kita sendiri…" gumam Halilintar berdecih.

"Ejo jo sialan! Berani-beraninya dia mengendalikan kita dengan jurus aneh ini! awas dia nanti!" seru Api kesal.

"Jangan pesimis dulu," ujar Gempa, "Aku yakin Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang sudah berkembang dan pasti sudah berhasil melampaui kita!"

"Kuharap begitu…" ujar Air dingin.

Taufan menatap ke arah mereka berempat, "Semuanya! Karena kami dikendalikan Ejo jo, jadi kami pasti akan bergerak sendiri dan mengeluarkan kuasa seenaknya! Tapi kami pasti akan memberitahu semua gerakan dan kelemahan kami!"

Sementara itu di Kapal Angkasa, Ejo jo tampak sangat puas, "Jurus Edo Tensei yang kudapat dari manusia misterius bernama Kabuto betul-betul hebat!"

Dia pun membentuk segel baru di tangannya, "Saatnya dimulai!"

"Pokoknya. Kami minta satu hal, yaitu…"

Tiba-tiba kelima BoBoiBoy menerjang ke arah mereka dengan kekuatan masing-masing.

"KALAHKAN KAMI!"

* * *

 **TBC or DISC or DELETE**

* * *

 **Lagi galau, jadi bingung mau nulis apa.**

 **A/N pendek aja deh, adakah yang berminat review?**


End file.
